Children of the League
by An Angel's Silver Tear
Summary: [COMPLETE] Four of the five gundam pilots enroll into a new school after the barton uprising. What will they find when they get there?


Standard disclaimers apply! Warnings: swearing… I think that's it. Pairings: erm… not any real ones. I haven't gone into any depth in this.  
  
Apologies to anyone who feels I have stolen any of their material, I promise you it wasn't intentional but I have read a lot of fics hides don't hate me…. Like all authors I LOVE getting reviewed (good or bad it's just good to get someone's opinion) so if you can spare the time please please please review thx.  
All my love [An Angel's] Silver Tear   
  
Title: Children of the League  
  
"Well guys, here we are." Duo's cheer sounded fake even to him.  
  
"Wow Maxwell, you sound happy to be here." Wufei and Duo had managed to go half an hour without arguing, therefore a fight was on the horizon.  
  
"Yea sure, whatever Wuffie. I didn't go to school when I was supposed to so why are you guys forcing me to come now?"  
  
"For once Maxwell, I agree with you. Why have you dragged us here Winner? I am a scholar; I've already had all the schooling I need!"  
  
"Now now guys. We're here because, as you pointed out Duo, we were fighting a war when we should have been studying. The skills you learn in school are crucial to everyday life; therefore we're going so stop complaining." Quatre explained half heartedly. He'd told them this before on numerous occasions but he knew he was a bad liar and he knew that they probably kept asking to try and trip him up. They weren't here for school. They were here because Quatre had come across some very interesting information and wanted to asses its reliability before relaying it to the others.  
  
The four boys made their way to the front desk where they were greeted by a very stern looking woman. "You must be the new students. Welcome to the L6 institute for academic excellence. I am the principle. Principle Anya Rose. I trust you had a save journey?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Principle Rose." Quatre jumped in when he heard Duo's mumbled answer to that question. Somehow Quatre couldn't see the reply "Well obviously if we're here!" going down to well.  
  
"Good. Well then lets get down to business. I don't have time to stand around chatting all day. I received your files and understand it that you will be staying together in a house off campus, is this correct?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Very well then. You may pick up you time tables from the receptionist. You must be in your home room at 8:50am tomorrow morning for the attendance register. Extra-curricular activity sign up starts at the end of today's school day, which is in approximately 30minutes. The list of activities is on the board behind you. Ok that's it. I hope you enjoy you time here." With that she walked off.  
  
Duo was not impressed. He went to take a look at the after school stuff, hoping there was something violent. While Quatre made his way to the reception desk to retrieve their timetables.  
  
"Hello, may I please have the lesson schedules for Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, Duo Maxwell and Quatre Winner, please."  
  
The stumpy lady behind the desk handed them over and the four made their way to the field. Duo had decided that he was going to try out for the soccer team. For some reason this school didn't seam to offer football as an activity. When they reached the field, he discovered why. The area was not nearly big enough for a full on game of American football. Soccer was probably pushing it a bit. It was tiny to say the least.  
  
After changing into something a little more suited for playing sport Duo noticed a group of boys making their way towards the field. They were laughing and joking and just having fun. The smallest boy in the group jumped and grabbed the cap of the tallest boy's head. Said short, skinny looking boy proceeded to speed off with the rest of the group in hot pursuit.  
  
Trowa, Quater, Duo and Wufei watched perplexed. Duo remembered doing things like that with the other kids at the orphanage. Quatre Wufei and Trowa remembered times when, they too, had played the amusing game.  
  
Suddenly a huge man came of the locker rooms. He was obviously the coach. "All right Heero knock it off. Give Lewis the cap back and save the energy for the pitch."  
  
Heero smiled "Yes coach" Heero saluted to the coach who burst into fit of laughter. Heero handed the cap back to his lanky friend.  
  
Duo and the others stared in complete shock. They boy in front of them was definitely the Heero Yuy they knew, well in appearance at least. The personality was that of a totally different person. Their Heero had disappeared after the Barton Uprising. Was this their Heero Yuy?  
  
Just then the brunette seemed to notice them. He smiled a wide, beautiful smile. "What are you guys doing here?" Oh god it was, it was their Heero. Except he was happy. The four boys smiled back and the four of them ran in for a group hug. 'YES!' Quatre thought. His information had been correct.  
  
"We came here because Q-man made us. What are you doing here? And since when could you smile?" Duo joked. He had his best friend back.  
  
"I came here after the war," he slapped Duo round the back of the head "and I've always been able to smile, I just chose not to." Duo and Heero burst into fits of laughter.  
  
Fifteen minutes later saw the group of boys Heero had been with, plus Heero and Duo, on the pitch playing an excellent of soccer. While Trowa, Wufei and Quatre cheered form the sidelines.  
  
Just when things were gong perfectly an angry shout was heard from a man who was charging toward the pitch.  
  
"What the FUCK are you doing?! I thought I told you that you were to concentrate on your studies! You're too little to play soccer!" The raven haired boy screamed towards the pitch.  
  
"Fuck off Jet!" one of the other boy's shouted.  
  
"Who asked you asswipe?! Stay outta this!" Jet proceeded to drag Heero of the pitch.  
  
"Get the fuck off, Jet! You don't own me!" Heero screamed. The others were worried. The other ex-gundam pilots legged it after the retreating pair.  
  
"Hey let him go." Duo didn't know what to make of this. This guy was dragging THE Heero Yuy away from what he wanted to do. He was doing this and surviving!  
  
"Duo it's ok. I'm used to this. Jet let me go, please." Heero was trying to calm the situation but it was to no avail.  
  
Duo wasn't having this. No one hurt his friends. He grabbed Jet and was about to punch his lights out when Heero's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "No."  
  
"You see, you see what I mean. These friends are no good for you. They're just violent thugs. I told you to concentrate on your studies. If you'd listen to me you'd see that I'm making sense. If you want a decent, normal future then you're gunna have to give up these thugs that you call friends." Jet smirked. He was going to win this one.  
  
"Jet, shut up, just shut up ok! I can't be fucked to listen to you anymore! These aren't the so called 'thugs' these are a different set of friends, they're ex-gundam pilots, like me. Since when has my life been normal Jet, huh, since when?"  
  
"GUNDAM PILOTS! THAT'S EVEN FUCKIN' WORSE!"  
  
"FUCK OFF JET! You don't have the right to choose who my friends are! You're no better than I am!"  
  
"Yea, but I'm not the one that ran off with a mad scientist am I"  
  
"No you're the idiot that joined the white fang!"  
  
"Heero that's no way to speak to Jet. He made a mistake." A girl with long black hair that reached to her waist had joined the argument.  
  
"STOP FIGHTING THE LOT OF YOU!" A girl of about 12 accompanied by a boy of about 13 had shown up, both looking extremely annoyed. "Blast, go get Firefly. Tell her to be quick or she might be an only child." Blast giggled and then ran off.  
  
Five minutes later a girl with shoulder length brown hair and sparkling blue eyes turned up with Blast.  
  
"Ok. What's going on?" She asked the rage burning within the depths of her Prussian blue eyes.  
  
The blonde boy who had brought her there decided to explain. "Namida and I" he said pointing to the blonde girl who had sent him to go get Firefly "Were making our way to the soccer field to cheer Dolphin on in the tryouts when we saw him and Jet fighting."  
  
Firefly sighed. 'Not this again!' "OK. So why is Kitai here?"  
  
"She came to gang up on me" Heero answered. "You know what I'm not in the mood for this today ok."  
  
"Why? You're usually in the mood for a good old slanging match!" Firefly replied cheekily.  
  
"Not in front of my friends who I haven't seem in about six months."  
  
"The gundam pilots?" She turned to look at the group of people who were staring at them open mouthed. "Hi" she waved at them before turning back to the group. "Ok look Dolly managed to survive fighting in a gundam so I think he'll be fine on a soccer field. If he gets seriously hurt then we'll reassess the situation, ok?" At their collective nods she smiled. "Right, now that that's sorted out why doesn't Kitai take Jet home. We'll meet you guys there in about half an hour k? Oh and I think Nam' and Blast said they wanted to grab something to eat before the party tonight, right?"  
  
Namida and Blast nodded excitedly. The party was going to be great. It was being held by the richest girl in Namida's year blast was going because he was the snob's brother's best friend. At their nods Firefly smiled again. "Ok so how about if you guys go back with Kit and jet?"  
  
Once they had left she wrapped her arms around Heero's waist and pulled him into a hug. "It will get easier you know."  
  
Hugging her back Heero replied "Yea I know, I just want a quick fix, you know."  
  
"Yes well, we all thought you were dead and we mourned you. It's great to have you back, it makes me happier than you can ever imagine, but it's hard to adjust to the fact that your brother fought in a war."  
  
Breaking the embrace she turned to the four thoroughly confused boys behind Heero. "So I suppose you want an explanation huh?"   
  
Once they were all seated on the grass Heero began to explain the situation the to other ex-gundam pilots.  
  
"I'm going to explain how weird my life is to you guys so please don't interrupt me until I'm done, if you really want to you can ask questions when I'm finished. Those five people you met today are my brothers and sisters.  
  
This whole mess started because Jet wants to stop me from getting hurt and he believes than playing soccer is dangerous. When I was eight I disappeared, I think that's why he's so protective.  
  
Kitai is the oldest of the six of us, she's 22. Jet's the second oldest at age 20. They share the same father which is a different father from that of the rest of us, we all have the same mother though. Their father was executed by the federation for being the leader of a group called the freedom fighter.  
  
Namida is the youngest, she's 12. Blast's 13 and they share the same father which is a different one from the rest of us. Their Father was an assassin and he raised the six of us after mom died. His name was Odin Lowe and it was the day that he dies that I disappeared.  
  
The six of us are all trained assassins and we used to take it in turns to go on assignments with Odin. The day he died it was my turn to go on an assignment with him. I wont go into details but lets just say that it was the same day that I met Doctor J ok.  
  
Kitai and Jet are full blooded Japanese the other four of us are half-breeds. Odin was American and mine and Firefly's dad was European. He was a real asshole. Firefly and I are twin and we suspect we were conceived in rape.  
  
Oh before you ask about our totally weird names, our mother was a hippy and believed that we would choose our own names when the time was right. So these are just our nicknames.  
  
Kitai means hope, she's called that because she was our mother's hope for the future. Jet's named jet because he's really really fast. Firefly got her name because she's really short but really passionate. I'm Dolphin because I'm supposedly sweet but I fight fiercely when I have to. Blast named blast because he loves weapons and can master any weapon you give him in about 5minutes. Finally Namida means tear. The reason she's named that is because the day she was born there were tears all round because it was the same day that we lost our mother. Our mom dies during childbirth.  
  
So that's it. Any questions?"  
  
The others were in shock. Well it did explain a lot.  
  
"Odin belonged to an organization called the league of assassins, because we were children but were just as good as the adults we earned the nick name children of the league." Firefly added. "We have a plaque in the main building of league headquarters and a file. If needs be the league can call us in anytime. It's actually really cool. Most of the members of the league are ex freedom fighters and the league works with the presenters to maintain the peace."  
  
The situation accepted the six made their way back to Heero's house.   
  
In the year that followed the ex-gundam pilots joined the preventers and worked alongside Heero's brothers and sisters. They had many laughs and done an excellent job at maintaining peace.  
  
Two years later saw the groups first wedding. Trowa and Quatre. Six months later and Heero and Duo joined them in married life. Wufie married into Heero's family by marrying Heero's twin sister, the infamous Firefly. Sally joined the family through Jet and Jet, now happily married, started to loosen up on his little brother. Kitai married Duo's adopted sister Hilde, yea, that one was a surprise. Namida and Blast swore that they would never get married…but within the ten years that followed they forgot all about that and, got married!  
  
Heero still can't believe that people actually wanted to marry into his messed up family but… Duo and their son keeps him to busy from him to think about that in great detail. Their son and Wufie and Firefly's daughter are already proving that the chaos is hereditary.  
  
Relena and her pink clothes are too terrified to come anywhere near Heero now, for fear that the two little brats will burn them…again.  
  
Overall theirs is a very happy family  
  
End  
  
Ok, don't ask why I wrote that… I think I was drunk or something. Sorry guys. 


End file.
